Dragón
frame|Dragones. Los dragones son poderosos monstruos con grandiosos poderes tanto de ataque y defensa, como tambien de efectos y de gran alcane de fusión y monstruos de sincronia. Los dragones son tambien los monstruos mas númerosos. Tambien tienden a tener efectos que invocan especialmente a otros dragones tal es el caso de el Rey Dragón, Dragón Metalico de Osccuridad de Ojos Rojos, Señor de D, Flauta de Convoca Dragones, Decoy Dragón etc... Los Dragones con el ataque mas alto en todo el juego son: Caballero del Amo Dragón, Dragón de Cinco Cabezas, Malicioso Verdadero Dragón. Tambien son notables: Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, Dragón Arcoiris y Dragón Oscuro Arcoiris. Entre los Dragones sincronia mas poderosos encontramos al Dragón del Rosal Negro, Dragón del Polo de Estrellas, Dragón Rojo Archidemonio, Dragón de la Estrella Fugas, Dragón Nova Rojja, Dragónn del Flujo de la Vida, Dragón de Alas Negras y Dragón de Quasar Fugaz. A continuacion cartas recomendadas: Este articulo fue tomado de: http://yugioh.wikia.com Monsters *Black Skull Dragon *Slifer the Sky Dragon *Chthonian Emperor Dragon *Armed Dragon LV5 *Dark Armed Dragon *Armed Dragon LV10 *Decoy Dragon *Armed Dragon LV3 *Divine Dragon Ragnarok *Baby Dragon *Dragon Master Knight *Spirit Ryu *Element Dragon *Exploder Dragon *Five-Headed Dragon *Lord of D. *Luster Dragon *Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon *Malefic Stardust Dragon *Malefic Truth Dragon *Masked Dragon *Meteor Black Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Montage Dragon *Paladin of White Dragon *Prime Material Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Red-Eyes Black Dragon *Red-Eyes Black Chick *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Stardust Dragon *Spear Dragon *The White Stone of Legend *Tyrant Dragon *Armed Dragon LV7 Spells *Summoner's Art *Ancient Rules *Dragon's Mirror *Foolish Burial *Future Fusion *A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon *Stamping Destruction *Cost Down *Mausoleum of the Emperor *Trade-In *Cards of Consonance *Super Rejuvenation *The Flute of Summoning Dragon Trap Cards *Burst Breath *Dragon's Rage *The Dragon's Bead Level Dragon Decks Monsters *Armed Dragon LV3 *Armed Dragon LV5 *Armed Dragon LV7 *Armed Dragon LV10 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 *Mirage Dragon *Masked Dragon *Destiny Hero - Plasma *Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy *Dark Armed Dragon Spells *Level Up! *Level Down!? *Level Modulation *The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension Traps *Royal Decree Dragon Fusion/Synchro Decks Monsters *Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Red-Eyes Black Dragon *Red-Eyes Black Chick *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Genesis Dragon *Dark Magician *Black Luster Soldier *Divine Dragon Ragnarok *Lord of Dragons *The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion *The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion *Magna Drago *The White Stone of Legend *Decoy Dragon *Delta Flyer *Debris Dragon *White-Horned Dragon *Paladin of White Dragon *Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands *Masked Dragon *Majestic Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode *Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode *Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord *Golem Dragon *Buster Blader Spells *Dragon's Mirror *Future Fusion *Polymerization *Super Polymerization *Branch! *White Dragon Ritual *Fusion Gate *Black Luster Ritual *Super Rejuvenation *Fusion Recovery *De-Fusion *Fusion Sage Traps *Dragon's Rage *The Dragon's Bead *Return from the Different Dimension *DNA Surgery (Use with Five-Headed Dragon and Super Polymerization. Also allows Dark Paladin to gain more ATK.) *Assault Mode Activate *Destruction Jammer Fusion Monsters *Five-Headed Dragon *Dragon Master Knight *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Dark Paladin *King Dragun *Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste Synchro Monsters *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Shooting Star Dragon *Red Nova Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Exploder Dragonwing *Light End Dragon *Dark End Dragon *Trident Dragion *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Majestic Star Dragon *Majestic Red Dragon *Black-Winged Dragon *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Formula Synchron Revival Dragon/Dragon Lords Decks Monsters *Felgrand Dragon *Darkblaze Dragon *Tyrant Dragon *Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Decoy Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Genesis Dragon *Light and Darkness Dragon *Infernal Dragon *Totem Dragon Spells *Mausoleum of the Emperor *Foolish Burial *Trade-In *The Shallow Grave *Gold Sarcophagus *Temple of the Sun *Dragon Ravine Traps *Draining Shield *Rainbow Life *Destruction Jammer *Imperial Iron Wall DragonSworn/DSN Reset Monsters *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Prime Material Dragon *Genesis Dragon *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon *Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner *Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Jain, Lightsworn Paladin *Celestia, Lightsworn Angel *Judgment Dragon *Sky Scourge Norleras *Phantom of Chaos *Plaguespreader Zombie *Chaos Sorcerer *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Traditional only) *Super-Nimble Mega Hamster *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells *Foolish Burial *Solar Recharge *Hand Destruction *Charge of the Light Brigade *Gold Sarcophagus *Monster Reincarnation *Pot of Avarice Traps *Threatening Roar *Dimensional Prison *Royal Decree All Dragon Decks Monsters *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Paladin of White Dragon *Magna Drago *Debris Dragon *Exploder Dragon *Light and Darkness Dragon *Masked Dragon *Tyrant Dragon *White-Horned Dragon *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Tiger Dragon *Dragonic Knight *Spear Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Strong Wind Dragon *Vice Dragon *Infernal Dragon *Handcuffs Dragon *Axe Dragonute *Genesis Dragon *Vanguard of the Dragon *Totem Dragon *White Night Dragon *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Red-Eyes Black Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern Spells *Stamping Destruction *A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon *Super Rejuvenation *Polymerization *Dragon's Mirror *Solidarity Traps *Dragon's Rage *The Dragon's Bead *Burst Breath *Mirror Force *Dark Mirror Force Fusion Monsters *Dragon Master Knight *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Black Skull Dragon *Alligator's Sword Dragon *Darkfire Dragon *Fiend Skull Dragon *Gaia the Dragon Champion *Meteor Black Dragon *Thousand Dragon Synchro Monsters *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Black Rose Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Black-Winged Dragon *Life Stream Dragon *Trident Dragion *Exploder Dragonwing *Light End Dragon *Dark End Dragon *Majestic Star Dragon *Majestic Red Dragon *Iron Chain Dragon *Infernity Doom Dragon *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Hundred-Eyes Dragon *Red Nova Dragon *Power Tool Dragon Dragon Lockdown Monsters *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 *Totem Dragon *Masked Dragon *Jinzo *Koa'ki Meiru Drago *Prime Material Dragon *Dragunity Javelin *Exploder Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Dragunity Partisan *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Dragunity Phalanx *Dragunity Aklys Spell Cards *Level Up! *Level Modulation *Mausoleum of the Emperor *Lightning Vortex *Monster Reborn *Mystical Space Typhoon *Dragon Ravine *Giant Trunade *Book of Moon *Swords of Revealing Light *Foolish Burial Trap Cards *Royal Decree *Divine Wrath *Bottomless Trap Hole *Michizure *Windstorm of Etaqua *Return from the Different Dimension *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Extra Deck *Red Dragon Archfiend *Red Nova Dragon *Stardust Dragon Asi concluyo con esta breve reseña de los dragones.